brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AssassinLegend
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:AssassinLegend page. Please continue contributing to Brink Wiki so we can expand our knowledge on the upcoming FPS, BRINK. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Matt of the wastes (Talk) 03:32, 2010 August 10 Copyright I really don't know about that sort of thing, sorry. I have heaps of screenshots of that vid but I can't post them all! it's so annoying! Matt of the wastes 09:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice work With the scope images. did you pull those straight from video frames?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The mini-gun I'm looking at the Weapons page, and the image toward the bottom, with the red background and the stats of all the different guns is showing that it is indeed the "gotlung" with one t. Is there somewhere you have actually seen it with two that you could source?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:46, February 5, 2011 (UTC) You Lucky Bastard! Hahaha.. I really got a kick out of that badge when I saw it.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Either did I. I saw it and was like "wtf?" Good stuff.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:44, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead And make those images you're putting up for the body types the main pic for the article. They're much better than the ones I had put, and we don't need those anymore now. Nice work. 23:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: The (now deleted) Bug's talk page: If information describing the appearance of The Bug's suit is considered "non-article-worthy" content, what purpose is this page supposed to serve? AssassinLegend 04:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Delete the page and merge with Character customization or something? Should we CJ? 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 06:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I really don't see why every archetype needs it's own page. And AL, you're correct, I should have just organized that some of that stuff into a trivia section. I'll keep that in mind in the future. Anyway, this page is gone. 18:09, March 24, 2011 (UTC) The M4-Like Assult RIfle (AR) As for editing the M4-Like AR page, it is NOT the Drognav, this is the Drognav. These are not at all alike, but i see why you thought it was the Drognav Sincecerly, Lord Viotech Viotech 23:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Upgrade "the correct naming of this ability; someone needs to go find any pages with this link and change it for accuracy" As long as you opted to leave a redirect behind, any existing link should link to the new namespace with no problem. Just so you know. 01:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah I see now...... OK, so if it is an SMG, not saying it isnt, why was it in the Assult Rifle area of the Inventory screen? Mistake perhaps? Or mabye it is an AR. Its NOT the carb-9, but then what is it? Oh, and where did you get the picture of the SMG being customized? I apologize for thinking it was an AR, not an SMG. COntact me if further news discovered. SIncerely, Lord Viotech Viotech 19:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Where did the pic for the Unknown M4 like "AR / SMG" in the customisation screen come from? It shows the Double drum mag, which is also shown on the Rhett AR. In real life, only ARs and MGs use that kind of mag. The Carb9 SMG, has a Tommy gun style single drum. My thinking is the Double drum will be for ARs and Single For SMGs. That is only a theory though. 20:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Just to get both of your guys' questions in one post (and one page): : @Viotech: Maybe SD had originally planned it to be an Assault Rifle, and then after time decided it'd be best as an SMG? Or maybe you're right about SD making a mistake and placing it in the AR section. Either way, it's one of the few guns which has not had its name revealed yet. : @Veggienater: Interesting observation. I think the ammo benefits will be same for both, though (ammo count is doubled when you get a Drum/Beta Magazine). : As for getting the gun in the Customization Screen, it's in the Choir of Guns video, near the end. AssassinLegend 04:47, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I understand the point about ammo benefits. My thinking was that "IF" only ARs use the Dub. drum mag, wouldnt this Unknown M4 like gun be an AR as opposed to an SMG. Or do you believe that Either the ARs and SMGs will use either mag? After all the CARB 9 is already based on a real life M4 carbine SMG varient. Also all other guns seem to be based on real life versions of the same type of weapons. I dont know, this one gun is very confusing. We may need to wait till the game releases to find out for sure. 05:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yah, i agree Vegginator Hmmmm...Until further news is released, or the game is released, lets just leave the page as it is, and not classify it as SMG or AR, and just post "It is unknown if this gun is an Assult Rifle or SMG." Sincerely, Lord VIotech Viotech 17:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You are good! I looked all over the place for a link to a pic of that gun and could not find one. I thought it was a typo. 18:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Isn't he, though? Would have made life a good deal easier when the BL wiki was still in adolescence. 19:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : I probably would just have been the cleanup guy, though, considering I don't have (but do want) Borderlands. AssassinLegend 19:30, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You should totally get it. It's 20 bucks right now on all platforms, and I think that might even include some of the DLC tokens. It would probably be great for polishing up for Brink, too, considering from what I've seen of the gameplay, Borderlands has much looser gunplay, with the recoil being a greater factor than it appears to be in Brink. As that is the style I'm used to now, I consider it an advantage going into Brink's very tight and controlled shot deviation cones. 19:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : And I believe the GOTY now has two discs. One for the Game And One for the DLC on the cheap at gamestop. 20:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC)Edit:: The most fun game ive played to date IMO. Rollback CJ and I have agreed for you to be chosen as one of two users, you and Veggienater with rollback rights. Congratulations! Have fun! 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 23:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You seem to know what you are doing, but if you have any questions about rollback, feel free to ask. I am a rollbacker on BL wiki. 00:11, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If you are ever unsure just use undo and then use the history tool at the bottom of any page to go back and copy paste anything back in. You can also use history to undo several vandalisms at once by going back to a clean edit. It is unlikely you will put vandalism back on a page with a revert as it erases the edit completely. 00:32, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :i mighta sorta lied about rollback removing the edit from history. at least in wikia as it is now. there should be nothing short of a delete that any user could not undo. id have to check and see if users can do anything to rollbacks (which i doubt). 01:07, April 22, 2011 (UTC) It's not possible, rollbacks do not appear on the edit list.-- 03:58, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :but do they appear on the history of the page. to observe this would assassin legend kindly rollback this edit. ty. 06:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, cool. AssassinLegend 23:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Image Sources If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the screencaps you provided for the Lazarus Grenade, Grenade Shooting and Downed Fire pages? I'm planning to update the Abilities page and such sections on the Class pages soon and it'd be nice to get some good thumb icons before doing so. Thanks. Nexolate 19:29, April 30, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks a tonne, I got what I needed and now have all the icons ready for uploading. You've been a big help. : Nexolate 20:44, April 30, 2011 (UTC) sorry but do you moderate the posts? sysop i need a sysop, your it. i do not have admin privs but i can make you one. do you want the job? 00:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC) minigun where? Hi, sorry to disturb but i has question. Where can you find the "gotling minigun"?(Nemerian 22:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) RE: some inconsistencies Yeah you caught me in the middle of a mass update, sorry about that. Don't know how I managed to screw up the Seagle accuracy statistic and I'd completely forgotten about the Hjammer's new magazine size. Thanks. Nexolate 06:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Closed Community Howdy. I've made multiple edits earlier today, and it seems that you have undone all of them. If my edits were factually wrong, didn't match a (missing???) style guide, or otherwise have some valid reason for deletion, I have no problem with this. However, I have contributed to 4 other wikia gaming wikis, and I have begun to notice a pattern which seems to plague Wiki's in general. On the Mass Effect wiki, all of my edits seem to be removed without reason. On the Supreme Commander wiki, some are, some aren't, and a good reason is given when they are. I want to go ahead and say that I drastically prefer the SupCom method. If at all possible, can you please give a reason WHY an edit is removed when this is done? Wikis die hard and fast when you only have 4 or 5 contributors and all the new blood that tries to make things better gets rebuffed without reason. I ask only for a reason. If my edits sucked, just say so. I'm not asking for you to re-add them. I just wonder what I did wrong so I can learn and improve. Thanks.Chuckmoney 05:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : My bad, you removed 2 and edited, but did not delete, 3 of my edits. I would still like to know what was wrong with the 2 edits you did delete, however I'm happy to see you didn't just indiscriminantly delete them all. Also, Wikia should fix the damn right click menu so I can use firefox spellcheck... Thanks.Chuckmoney 05:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC)